The instant invention relates to a method for the production of tertiary-alkyldimethylhalosilanes, which are useful as silylating agents and particularly as special silylating agents used for reaction control.
The following methods for the production of tertiary-alkyldimethylhalosilanes are known in the art. The reaction of a tertiary-alkyllithium reagent with dimethyldichlorosilane is described in Journal of Organic Chemistry, Volume 43, 3649 (1978) and Journal of the American Chemical Society, Volume 76, 1030 (1954).
A tertiary-alkyl Grignard reagent can be reacted with a halosilane having a relatively sterically unhindered Si-H group, for example, trihalosilane or methyldihalosilane, the residual halogen is converted to methyl by reaction with a methyl Grignard reagent, and the Si-H group is finally halogenated to afford the tertiary-alkyldimethylchlorosilane. This method is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open (Kokai) No. 60-22249(222,492/85).
Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 60-237092 (237,092/85) describes a method in which a disilane such as dimethyltetrahalodisilane or hexahalodisilane is reacted with a tertiary-alkyl Grignard reagent to prepare a tertiary-butylhalosilane, which is then partially methylate to produce the tertiary-alkyldimethylhalosilane.